Fera of Triforia
Lady Fera of Triforia is the wife of Trey of Triforia who serves as a mentor to the Power Rangers of Earth during Aero, after their original mentor departs for Eltar. She is portrayed by Carol Hoyt, the same actress who portrays the Lady of the Ring in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited episode The Wishing Ring. She completely replaces Dimitria from The Prime Reality. Character History Arriving on Earth after Zordon and Alpha 5 depart for the former's home on Eltar (much to everyone's sadness), the enigmatic Fera takes up residence in the Power Chamber. She can function without Zordon's tube, making the transition from mentor to mentor easier for the veteran rangers. She is assisted by Delta 4, Alpha 5's beloved girlfriend, and comforts her when she is crying over Alpha's departure. Telissa is infuriated by her presence on Earth, viewing Fera as her polar opposite, making it appear as though the two have some sort of history. Fera wears Triforian battle armor and can split between her three forms: Beauty, Grace and Care. Shortly after arriving on Earth, Fera and Zordon decide that it is time for the rangers, now adults out of high school, to be able to pursue normal lives. She has Tommy, Tanya, Kim, and Adam choose worthy successors, with the other Rangers present to witness the event and to pass on their Morphin Grid energies as well. The torch is officially passed onto the next generation. Soon after this took place, one of her friends, Visceron, risks his life by arriving from Triforia to tell her that they've discovered that her birth records were tampered with. Visceron informs Fera that she has an identical twin sister, who was kidnapped years ago. It is believed that Telissa was adopted, and the family of spacefarers are not her true family. And given the physical similarities between her and Fera, it is believed that Telissa is this lost twin sis. This is never officially confirmed, but was made almost certain when Zordon's energy wave during Countdown to Destruction caused Telissa to be purified, and the space captain became identical to Fera. Near the end of the Aero season, it was revealed that Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil, had waged war on the planet Eltar. Fera decides to leave the Earth along with Queen Pterania to assist in the battle. After returning to the Power Chamber and leaving for the Astro Megaship, Alpha 5 later learns that Fera was injured during the battle. Personality Wise and all-knowing, Fera bears much wisdom but does not give it out easily. Her wisdom always shines through in the end, though. Notes *Fera is the first known female ranger mentor. *Even though her main appearances are in the Aero season, Fera makes a small cameo appearance in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited season 2 episode The Wedding, as one of the hateful images that Alpha 5 sees during his conversion to evil by Zedd and Rita. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:PR Allies Category:Mentors